starting new, again
by That-awkward-book-nerd
Summary: she's alone and starting new again. after her parents left her t the age of seven she turned into a troublemaker and criminal. being passed around the foster homes doesn't help either. so when she moves into the small town the seam what will happen. what will happen if katniss meets an equally troubled kid but for different reasons...
1. Chapter 1

**7 years old…**

"Mommy where are you, daddy& prim going" "please tell me I wanna know" "why can't I go"

"Don't worry about it hunny were going to be right back, just a couple of minutes ok?" "Ok mommy"

That was the night, the night they left. The night she realised she was alone. The night her heart turned cold. The night she learnt that love hurts and if you don't love no-one could hurt you because it's your choice who hurts you. That was the night katniss realised what being alone was really about.

* * *

**9 years later, 16 years old…**

I'm moving, again. This time to a small town called the seam? Where the hell is that? This is with my new guardian seriously this is like my 6th one in 2 years. How lucky am I to have yet again an alcoholic mentor guardian whatever you wanna call it. At least I get my own apartment this time…

* * *

*time skips next morning*

**6 am**

**_"_****_Never did I think that I would be caught in the way that you caught me"_**

My alarm went off. I let the rest of the song play out because I just love panic at the disco so much. Today I start at mockingjay high. I get up and start to get ready. I put on my favourite top on that says 'normal is boring' then my wet look leggings with my far-out studded combat boots and cropped leather jacket. For my make-up I have on liquid eye-liner smoky eyes and red lipstick. With violet contact lenses. (An-outfit on my profile)

After I've done all that I braid my hair to the side so it doesn't get in the way of my helmet.

I walk to my kitchen and make myself eat an apple before I get to the new hell-hole that I will be spending most of my time in. going back into my room I remember my necklace that my best friend nikki from the last place I stayed in gave me. It was a set of angel wings. I remember the day she gave me it…

*flash back

"_Katniss I've got you something and you're not allowed to refuse it OK?" shouted Nikki from across the field_

_"__yeah yeah fine just show me what you got me" I replied back in a bored tone though inside I was jumping up and down like a four year old_

_"__It's a necklace with a pair of angel wings on it… do you know why it's so special?" she looked at me wanting me to answer clearly._

_"__It's special because I think you lost your wings and now you've got them back" all i could do was laugh and tell her that I'm no angel… _

*flash back over

That was the same day that I got told I was moving again as my foster parents / guardians couldn't handle such an aggressive child. Sure that was the reason why.

Putting the necklace on and grabbing my phone I go the parking lot next to the apartment block and hop on to my new white Kawasaki ninja 300 that haymitch bought me. Putting on the helmet I set off to the school wondering what it will be like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer the hunger games and the characters belong to Suzan Collins and the song in the last chapter was called girls/girls/boys by Panic! At the disco. The song for in this chapter is second and Sebring by Of mice and men. both bands are great.**

**Cato pov**

**_"I believe it's time for me to be famous, and out of place._**

**_I believe it's time for me to move forward,_**

**_When I break through_**

**_When I break through"_**

I wake to the sound of, Of mice and men. I lay in bed thinking about the new kid today. There was an announcement on Friday saying that a new kid was coming and that she was troubled, which was probably a load of bull. I decide then to get ready. I change into some black skinny jeans with an Of mice and men t-shirt, a silver plain dog-tag some black vans and a zip-up black hoodie.

Walking down the stairs I meet up with my adoptive parents, the Everdeen's, and their little girl prim. They adopted me last year. Mrs. Everdeen gives me pancakes for my breakfast drizzled in syrup.

After I finished I grabbed my keys and my favourite hat that says giveashit on the front. Giving prim a hug I leave to my new blackout range rover. After I'm in I set off the school.

I get to school and I notice a white Kawasaki ninja 300 in my space. I go over but I'm stopped by the sight of the girl on the bike bending over. I notice that almost all the guys in the lot are also staring at her ass. I am not disappointed at what I see either.

Quickly parking I walk over to the girl and notice that it must be the new kid. She turns towards me and I give her one of my smirks that usually make girls swoon but all she does in roll her eyes. Now I'm confused. I notice that her top says normal is boring and then I understand that she's not like other girls. That's the moment I realise that she'd do well in my group.

"Hey I'm Cato and you will be sitting with my friends at lunch, k?" I say acting cocky like I know she's gonna say yes when on the inside I'm freaking out.

"Sure" I look into her violet eyes in surprise thinking it would take more to convince her. "I'm only sitting with you and your friends cause I'd be alone if I didn't" she elaborates but all I say in response is "are your eyes really that colour?"

She rolls her eyes again and answers with a shake of her head. "Wait I didn't get your name" I shout after her. Her response was "oh really I never guessed, now you'll have to wait until later as I can't be arsed telling you" and then walks through the school doors. Still staring after her I shake my head and walk into the school myself.

* * *

*time skip lunch*

Walking into the cafeteria I see the new girl sat with my best friend marvel and I wonder if she knew that he was my friend or if she was gonna ditch me. Walking closer I'm stopped by the mouse like voice of glimmer "baby come sit with us today I know you love me, why won't you show the world"

I cringe before ignoring her and walking up to marvel and the new girl who have just being joined by clove, finnick, Johanna, gloss, blight and enobria. "So new girl you being stalking me and my friends or what?" I ask with a smirk once I'm close enough. "Well if I'm being honest I was gonna sit with these and hope to avoid you but if I have to I'll sit with you. Shame though I was hoping to enjoy this lunch" she said with a smirk on her own face.

The others just look at her like she's crazy and then they look behind me and pale as if something scary is coming. New girl just laughs. "Katniss what do you think you are saying to my baby Cato here. Apologise right now or else" came the squeaky voice from earlier "sorry glimmer darling but I'd rather not so byee" says the new girl or as I now know katniss.

Glimmer drags me away with the rest of the table laughing at me.

I look back at my table and notice peeta mellark has taken my seat and I trying to talk to katniss but it's not really working and I smile knowing she is blowing off that mellark jerk.

As we sit the bell goes and I head off to my lessons for the rest of the day…

* * *

**AN; all outfits will be on my profile, katniss starts in the middle of October and the school starts at eight… just to let you know… R&R tell me what you think…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer the hunger games and the characters belong to Suzan Collins **

**Marvel pov**

I was in 4th period when I got partnered with a gorgeous girl with black hair in a side braid and violet contact lenses in. It was English and we had to write a story together. "Hey gorgeous, I'm marvel and who might you be" I introduced myself to her whilst mockingly taking a bow. She laughed and stood up "katniss Everdeen at your service" then she curtsied. We messed around a lot that lesson, not focusing on one detail of our lives to much only things live favourite bands or foods etc. I learnt that we have a lot in common like how we both love the bands; black veil brides, sleeping with sirens, of mice and men, falling in reverse, pierce the veil, you me at 6, all time low, my chemical romance, panic! At the disco, green day, a day to remember, asking Alexandria and bring me the horizon or how both our favourite colours are green.

* * *

When the bell goes we both walk over to the cafeteria and sit down at my usual table. We're both sat there talking when we are interrupted by clove and finnick. Soon Johanna, gloss, enobria and blight have also joined us and all we are waiting for is Cato. I decided to introduce katniss before since he's taking forever. "So guy's this is katniss and trust me she'll fit into this group just fine" "well clearly I mean I'm amazing and me" was katniss' response which was followed by snickers from around the table. All of a sudden we hear Cato ask "So new girl have you been stalking me and my friends or what" "well if I'm being honest I was gonna sit with these and hope to avoid you but if I have to I'll sit with you. Shame though I was hoping to enjoy this lunch" was what katniss retaliated with. We all look at her like she's crazy. I mean nothing bad about Cato but have you seen the size of him.

We all looked at Cato for his response and see glimmer walk up. Uh-oh… I block out everything s I don't have to hear glimmers voice but I notice katniss say something to her. Once she's gone dragging Cato after her, I un-cover my ears and listen to jo-jo shout at katniss "what are you brainless, I mean she could ruin you socially" "so I'm not that liked anyway so it doesn't really matter"

**_"I'm the end_**

**_As you fade into the night_**

**_Who will tell the story of your life?"_**

My phone goes off and I walk out to answer it not looking back.

* * *

**Katniss pov **

I was in English when I got partnered with a guy who had brown hair in a scene way and forest green eyes. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a bring me the horizon jumper rolled up to his elbows and all black converse. I noticed that on his arms he had a lot of band bracelets whatever they're called. I could the;; that him and I would get along by the first sentence he said to me "hey gorgeous, I'm marvel and who might you be" it wasn't the sentence its self just how he said it in a sarcastic tone that he didn't seem to realize he was using then he bowed…

*time skip lunch after marvel had left

I was now sat at a table with people who I barely knew when a boy comes and takes the seat next to me. "you my friend look mighty fine pick you up a 7 sharp" was the first words out of his mouth "look here I'm fine tonight Ima busy so.." was my reply. The rest of the group were listening to us by now. "Doing what may I ask, also I'm peeta" "you see I'm busy doing fuck all so see ya" one of the boys from the group decided to jump in there, a bronze haired lad with sea green eyes and was wearing light blue skinny jeans a Memphis may fire top with black keds and a grey beanie on his head. "Peeta fuck off she's coming to a pierce the veil concert with me tonight, buh-bye" and with that he was gone "hey I'm finnick and I was being serious you are coming to the concert with me" says the guy who saved me from peeta "seriously?" I asked dumbfounded "yes" was finnick's answer for the rest. Just then the bell goes. _Oh the joys of 4 more lessons…_

* * *

**R&R the song was in the end by black veil brides. As i said before outfits will be on my profile. Review please I wanna know if it good or not… also who should I pair with katniss, marvel Cato or finnick?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer the hunger games and the characters belong to Suzan Collins **

**Finnick pov**

**Katniss was beautiful and she's coming to a concert with me tonight, score! Texting her I tell her I'll pick her up at 6…**

* * *

**Katniss pov**

**I was in last lesson, computer sciences when finnick texts me saying he'll pick me up at 6. Clove who was incidentally sat next to me saw the text and forced me to come over to hers so she can get me ready. We were talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Soon why I moved here came into the conversation. **

**"So why are you here katniss? Honestly it's halfway through October and suddenly you're here" asks clove. "My parents abandoned me at seven. I've been to so many foster homes I can't even count them. Everyone always finds something wrong. The last pair said I was too aggressive but in my defence the kid was asking for a broken arm insulting me like that. The one before that complained that I was a criminal, yeah I did a little shop lifting here or drug dealings there but I was just helping a friend" I vented out. I don't know why I just spilt all that to clove but it just feels like I've known her forever.**

**"so who're you staying with here" "haymitch, but I get my own apartment and he bought me my motorbike so, so far I'm liking him I'll actually try to stay out of trouble" she laughs and tells me it's time to get ready. Whilst getting me ready we listen to Memphis may fire (AN- great band should listen to them). **

**Clove puts me in a red lace bustier and some ripped black shorts with studs and half star wars comic. I have lace up brownish boots with black over knee socks. I put four pierce the veil wrist bands on my wrists. A hell above necklace (AN- the necklace says 'with heaven above you, there's hell over me' lyrics from pierce the veils song hell above), a rose ring and a dragon earing that goes all the way to the top of my ear. My make-up is mainly eye shadow and lipstick with a little cover-up here and there. My hair is done in the scene way it was cut in, with a lot of hairspray. After a couple of hours I was done. I also didn't have my contacts in I decided for my original eye colour (Outfit on my profile)**

**I check my phone to see its quarter to. I text finnick to tell him I'm at cloves. A few minutes later there is a knock at the door indicating someone's here. I open the door and stand there speechless at the sight of finnick. He looked so hot. He was wearing black skinny jeans hung low on his hips with a pierce the veil jumper on and grey combat boots. He had on a black beanie over his scene like hair and a silver screw like stretcher in his right ear. Hot was an understatement. **

**"So Kat, you ready to go?" finnick asks me. I nod. He takes me out to his car. I stop outside the car to appreciate the car. I let out a low whistle "whoa, this is a nice car finnick. Why didn't you tell me you had an Aston martin vanquish 2014 convertible? Seriously tell me" I say in a shocked voice. Finnick shrugs his shoulders "by the way you look hot as fuck, you should wear that to school" he adds with a wink. Laughing we get in. "hey finnick where is the concert exactly?" "A place called district four on the beaches there"**

* * *

***time skip after the concert**

**Finnick pov**

**The concert was great and katniss got a little drunk. I took her back to my place because she wouldn't tell me where she lived. All the way back we were singing, songs like-**

**"Do you know, I count your heart beats before you sleep?**

**I bite my finger nails to bone,**

**Now I crawl back under the stairwell to a place I call my home.**

**I really hope you enjoy the show,**

** Because for me it's just a big game,**

**You need people like me to fail"**

I **notice that** **even drunk katniss is a brilliant singer and I am awed at her voice. We eventually get to my house and we went up to my room trying to be silent so we don't wake my parents. When we get into my room I realise how drunken katniss is as she just straight up strips. I can't help but stare as she takes off her top and shorts. After she's done all she's wearing is a pair of black lace panties. I change into some shorts and before I can put a shirt on katniss walks over and kisses me. Her arms snake around my neck and hands fist themselves into my hair. My arms wrap themselves around her waist bringing her closer. Deepening the kiss I lick her bottom lip asking for entrance. She complies. I grab her thighs and hoist her legs around my hips pressing our bare chests together. Knowing if I let this go any longer I wouldn't be able to stop myself I stop and put her on the bed throwing her one of my tops. "Put the top on" I told katniss who was pouting form me stopping the kiss. "Put it on and I'll be back in a minute." I leave the room to calm myself down. When I get back she's asleep under the cover.**

* * *

**R&R tell me what you think… should I continue or not…. Both outfits on my profile. the song was bulls in the Bronx by pierce the veil...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer the hunger games and the characters belong to Suzan Collins **

**Katniss pov **

**It's been a little over two weeks and the upcoming Halloween masquerade ball is coming up. We're all going but I only know what the girls are dressing as. Were over at my apartment as we can make as much noise as we want. They decided since I was letting them get changed over here I get to go first. "my girls since none of us have blue eyes we are going to wear blue contact lenses and see if any of the boys realize it is us ok?" asks clove. We all just grumble our own affirmatives. I decide to go as a fallen angel and my theme song is fallen angel (obvs) by black veil brides. Once I am changed I look at myself my hair is down and in its natural curls. I have a black top that stops at my mid-riff to show my recently pierced belly button, with lace sleeves. Tight leather pants that have zips on the side with knee high boots and black angel wings. M mask is black gold trimming with sparkles and a flower thing on the side. I have ice blue contact lenses on beneath that. To finish off my outfit I have a choker with a pearl in the middle on. **

**Next is enobria with her hair half up half down and sparkly red lipstick on her puts in some vampire fangs. Of course she'd go as vampire… she's getting her own teeth shaped for Christmas. Her theme song is I'm not a vampire ironically by fallen in reverse. She puts on a black and red dress with a corseted top and a tutu net skirt. She also has on thigh high gladiator boots and above the elbow black gloves on. She's got a black lace choker with a red rose in the middle on. Her mask is red with gold detailing the edges and a little around the eyes, it has a few gems on and bright red feathers on the side. She also has on her contact lenses.**

**After we are ready we order a pizza and once we have eaten that it is time to dress up jo-jo and clove.**

**Jo-jo goes as a zombie whose theme tune is dead by my chemical romance. Her dress is black and is shredded up the sides. She has on leggings which are the exact same colour as her skin. She has on grey vans with a choker that is all black with a bow. Her mask is silver with a silver flower on one side. Most of hers is the make-up effects on her arm and neck. They look oh so real it's truly unbelievable. Johanna also has in her contacts and grey/silver lipstick.**

**Clove goes last and she dresses as a pot-doll. Her black hair in ringlets. She has on white knee high socks on with black Mary Jane pumps. Clove has on a royal blue lace top with a collar over a beige tank. Wearing black high waisted shorts with the top tucked in. she had a black choker with a cross hanging off of it. Her mask was the same as mine just in blue. Clove put in her contacts and a blue lipstick to finish the look. **

**Seeing as we were all ready we went to get in Johanna's new white savage rivale roadyacht. We chose that car because no one else knows she has it.**

* * *

**Time skip at the masquerade Halloween dance.**

**We walk in and everyone turns to look at us. It's like they knew it was us but obviously they don't. At least they know we aren't one of those babies. I would have hated been confused with one of them.**

**During the two weeks I've been here ive learnt that there are two popular groups in the school. The ones who people like cause the are an easy lay or they love attention (glimmer and her crew, excluding cashmere she's actually really nice) or those who are just popular cause they are likable and don't even try (my group). Also during those two weeks I've got more piercings and tattoos. The piercings dares but the tattoos mean something. Like the tattoo on my left hip is the date my parents and little sister left me with the words '_all you three, left without me' _or on my wrist where I used to cut, the guys found out about that but not why, I got 'this is not what it is only baby scars' from of mice and men second and Sebring.**

**Walking onto the dance floor we all got into a line and started to grind on each other. This is because we decided not to dance with anyone unless they knew it was us. Our line was getting a lot of attention from the boys including the boys from our group. The only difference between our group and the rest is it looked like they we're trying to figure out who it was. Finally gloss came out of the crowd and walked straight towards Johanna and said "Johanna yow want to dance" in reply she put her hand into his hand and let him lead her away. After that most had guessed who the three left were and started stampeding towards them. Finnick strode through easily towards me. "So darling katniss wanna dance." "Sure finnick, btw great costume" you would have thought we planned it as both of us were fallen angels. "What can I say great minds think alike" he said with a smug grin. "How can your ego even fit in here I would've thought it was to be honestly." I replied with a cheeky smile.**

* * *

**So guys how was that. Just a quick question, do you like the story? Should I keep on with it. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile just I had exams all last week and yeah. Review please, thanks guys. -C also outfits on profile.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer the hunger games and the characters belong to Suzan Collins **

**Katniss pov **

**Our group left as the dance was getting boring and we all headed to Catos house. Saying it was big was an understatement. The outside looked big but the inside was fucking huge! Seriously it had like 4 floors. The third floor had Catos room, 3 guest rooms, 2 bathrooms and a den. The floor below that had 3 bedrooms that I know belong to his family, 1 guest room, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen and a sung (AN; snug is a family room/living room). The 1st floor had one bathroom, another snug, 2 guest rooms and a dining room that by the looks of it barley gets used. The entire basement was a game room and outside he had a swimming pool. Wow. The whole house was full of pictures with vaguely familiar people in them. Looking at the pictures I feel a surge of hate run through my body that I don't understand why. I decide to ignore the fact that I know them from somewhere.**

** "Sooo Cato where is your family?" i ask as we head down to the basement. "Umm somewhere don't worry they'll be back later" was his answer. Once we were down there we all sat in a circle. "Sooo guys let's play truth or dare…"**

**Finnick pov**

**I've just suggested we play truth or dare when Cato shoots his hand in the air. "Right so because it's my house I'm a going first. But before that we've got to set some ground rules; 1 if you don't do or fail to complete a truth or dare you have to take of an item of clothing, 2 socks and shoes do not count as clothing, 3 if the dare/ truth involves 2 people then both have to comply to doing the dare… ok?" he gets a lot of grumbled 'fine's and 'okay's.**

**"kitty-Kat truth or dare" he asks katniss who is glaring at him because of the name. "First don't call me that second dare" she says with a scowl marring her beautiful face. Jesus finnick did you really just think that…. "I dare you to let us blind fold you then let 3 of us make out with you. After that you have to rate the kisses" she nods in affirmative and Cato runs to get one of his adoptive mothers scarves. Once the blindfold id on we choose Cato, me and jo-jo to make out with her. It may not seem it but Johanna is bi. First is Cato and his hands are all over her, she is a little be more hesitant but still. After a minute its Jo's turn. The two girls are seriously going at it and to be honest it was a total turn on, Jo was about to take of Kats top when the buzzer goes off. My turn. When our lips first touch its slow but soon it heats up to hot and passionate when she bites my lip it drives me crazy and I start running my hands up and down her thighs whilst hers stay in my hair pulling and tugging on it making my dick that little bit harder than before. Just like the time after the concert both our hands are all over each other. I was about to go further when time runs out. I was pissed off at that damn buzzer.**

**"Hmm… so I'd give the first 9, second 9.5 and the last a ten. Some of the best make out sessions ever especially yours jo-jo" she says with a joking wink. Okay so is kitty bi cause if she is then how lucky can I be when she is mine. Me, my kitty and another girl, mmm…. I'm drooling at the thought. I'm brought out of my revive by my kitty asking me the question. WAIT… did I just say my. Stupid finnick she is not yours, _yet._**

**"Well dare, of course" I answer her finally. "So finny you got to run through the neighbourhood listening to S&M by Rihanna on top volume naked" she says with an evil smirk. I pale slightly but soon answer her "I'll do it but you have to follow me yanoo make sure I do the dare" she nods and waits for me by the door. **

* * *

***time lapse***

**After a while we're all drunk me and Cato are naked and I have an almost naked katniss straddling me. All she has on is a pair of vey lacy panties. In the background you can hear gloss and blight shouting 'finnick's gonna get some tonight'. As we were making out I hear the front door open and footsteps coming down the stairs. At that moment I broke off the kiss and she went on to kiss and suck on my neck. I saw Catos adoptive father come to the bottom step and take in the sight but when his gaze lands on me and katniss he looks like he has seen a gost. She turns around to look at him and if possible he gets paler. **

**"Katniss?..."**

* * *

**AN- so what do you guys think I would have done it longer just I kinda run out of ideas for the rest of the chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while just been busy I will try and hopefully will update again this week ok? also i'm gunna start this thing where I ask for your favourite coice so for starters; pierce the veil or sleeping with sirens? -c**

**AN- so what do you guys think I would have done it longer just I kinda run out of ideas for the rest of the chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while just been busy I will try and hopefully will update again this week ok? -c**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer the hunger games and the characters belong to Suzan Collins **

**_Previously-_**

**"Katniss?..."**

* * *

**Katniss pov**

**That voice, I know that voice. So familiar yet so different and then I remember it. The voice from those distant memories the voice from the last day at my family home. The voice of my father. He seems shocked, like he has seen a ghost, someone he would never see again or didn't plan on it.**

**"Hello father" I say with cold indifference in my voice every one gives out a sharp gasp and looks shocked, except Johanna. She found out, she swore she would never tell anyone, a shame that I have to explain it all now though.**

**"wh…what are you do…doing here?" he asks "we looked all over for you we came back the next day you weren't there the house was empty and the neighbours didn't have you?" my reply was "why do you lie? Answer me" he just looks surprised" I said answer me" I shouted with so much venom in my voice everyone even the toughest looking guy flinched away. "I don't understand what you mean" he answered with innocence laced into his tone but also something else something I didn't understand. **

**"Well you didn't come back for me, you didn't even try look for me. You know how I know this because that night I knew you weren't coming back for me so I went over to sae's, our old neighbour and told her. She didn't believe me didn't want to but by the time she realised I was right it had been a week. I was dyeing physically as well as emotionally. I hadn't slept or eaten for that week I spent all my time looking out the door or window hoping you would return. I stayed with sae for a while about 6 months but then I had to be moved. It's because I started too many fights. All the fights were about you abandoning your own child, a terrible family and that I was worthless unloved. They got of lighter than they would have if there weren't teachers around me 24-7. The one that got me expelled therefore sending me to a new foster family, yeah that fight I sent the kid to hospital I was defending you, prim, mother even though you left me. I changed. You don't understand the pressure of starting new schools of moving around so much you barley have a thing to your name. Lost so many friends. I've had to join a new school around once or twice a year because of this. People think, the foster parents that if they spoil you that you change didn't really work for me. Maybe this will be permanent I hope it will be but stay out of my way" and with that I storm out of the door in my drunken state. **

**I hear someone running behind me trying to catch up to me and when they do I realise its finnick.**

**"Leave me alone Finn I'm not in the mood" I slur falling towards the right. "I would but I think you might want some clothes, yanoo?" I look down and realise I'm only in my bra and panties "oh, thanks." At that moment I turn around to face finnick but I lose my balance or what I had left of it and fell. Then I only saw black.**

* * *

**Cato pov**

**I hear katniss say all that and gawk at her. My adopted family is really katniss' real family. That is just messed up. I get up to follow her but finnick has beaten me to it and is already out the door with her clothes. I turn to my adopted father. "Is it true? What she said is it true" I said in a calm and collected voice. **

**"It's…**

* * *

**AN- there you go guys. I know its short but I've been busy, I was ill got the CoHF and have just finished it and I also had a funeral to go to but yeah. Review or pm me if you have any ideas what might help me improve the story thanks. Also what do you think the saddest moment of a book is? I think it is the goodbyes before someone dies, like the pre funeral for Augusta's in TFIOS.** ** and the mortal instruments or the book thief? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer the hunger games and the characters belong to Suzan Collins**

* * *

**Katniss pov**

**Waking up I don't see anyone and get up. I storm towards a car in my drunken haze and punch the bonnet with all my strength. That happens to be a lot as it leaves a dent in the car. I don't stop there though, I start punching and kicking the car until I have smashed 3 of the windows, scratched up the paint job and the windshield is cracked. I notice my hands have started to sting. I look down at them realising I have cut them open. Laughing I turn and walk in the direction of my apartment.**

**I reach my apartment without much interference and it is then that I realise finnick was with me before the car incident. I look around frantic when he steps around the corner shouting "damn… what happened I turn around for a minute and you've beaten up a car and left" I run up and jump into his arms like a five year old, but what can I say I'm a happy drunk most of the time.**

**"Come on Kat, let's get you to bed." Finnick says as he carries me through the living room into my bedroom. "Finn I'm tired can you sing to me?" I ask because I am truly exhausted. "Sure…**

**_'Sing it for the boys,_**

**_Sing it for the girls,_**

**_Every time you lose it sing it for the world._**

**_Sing it from the heart,_**

**_Sing it 'til you're nuts_**

**_Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts._**

**_Sing it or the deaf,_**

**_Sing it for the blind,_**

**_Sing about everyone that you left behind._**

**_Sing it for the world _**

**_Sing it for the world'."_**

**I fall into oblivion mumbling softly to finnick to which even I don't know what I said.**

* * *

**Finnick pov**

**Turning around one minute I try to locate where we are and looking for somewhere to help katniss. I face katniss….. Or to where katniss should be. I can't find her anywhere. Looking around for some sort of hint to where she has gone I see a car, Cato's adopted dad and katniss' real dad's car with blood on it and dents and cracks everywhere. I take this as a clue and follow the trail of blood.**

**I follow until I get to a set of apartments. Running up the stairs, I finally reach katniss just as she's about to open her door. I shout something to her. Katniss then runs up to me and jumps into my arms with her legs locked around my waist. I carry katniss to her room and take her to bed. She's falling asleep and fast when she asks me to sing to her.**

***not going to repeat lyrics***

**Once I have finished katniss is asleep mumbling too softly for me to hear so I bend towards her mouth. She was saying "please stay with me Finn I don't wanna be alone anymore." That sentence broke my heart and even though she couldn't hear me I said "forever."**

**The words we're repeating themselves inside my head over and over. I fell asleep thinking of steal grey eyes and chocolate coloured hair….**

***time skip. The next morning***

* * *

**Finnick pov**

**I woke up spooning someone. I groggily raised my head to see who was in the bed with me when I see katniss. Suddenly everything comes back; truth or dare, Mr. Everdeen coming back, the drunken rampage, the song and her mumbling in her sleep. Suddenly I am in a really happy mood and I decide to wake katniss up. Lightly I kiss all over her face, purposely missing her lips, teasing her until she is fully awake. **

**"Stahhpp….. Just kiss me" was the first thing out of katniss' mouth. She looks incredibly sexy even with bedhead so I give into her whining and kiss her. It was full on tongue and teeth even though it was early morning. Before we could go any further her phone rang. We sighed in disappointment simultaneously and she got up to grab the phone. Following her I hear her side of the conversation.**

**"Haymitch why did you call me I was in the middle of something" "are you drunk?" "Why don't you call me when your sober (AN; does anyone else get that?)" "Ughhh…. Yes I was about to get some is that a problem" "no haymitch I will not cook your breakfast for you I'm not your bitch (AN- city of heavenly fire Alec)" "I've never cooked you breakfast and honestly I don't plan to, can you piss off?" "Yes I talked to all my social workers and foster carers/parents like this" "just be glad I haven't done anything to bad… yet" "by yet I mean I will in the week so bye" she hung up and took the battery out. **

**"Sorry about that it kinda ruined the mood" "Kat don't worry…. I want to know what are we?" I asked "well I know what I want us to be but I'm not sure if that's what you want" was her reply "just say it" "ok so I kindawannabeyourgirlfriend but ifyoudontwannabethenrejectmenownostringingalong" she said in one breath that seriously I got nothing out of it so gave her a puzzled look "I said I kinda wanna be your girlfriend but if you don't wanna be then reject me now no stringing along" it took me a while to for somewhat of a sentence **

**"I….."**

* * *

**AN- SO I FOUND THIS CHAPTER CUTE SHORTER THAN USUAL SORRY BUT TIS BETTER THAN NOTHING... GUYS FOLLOW MY INSTAGRAM thecityofclockworktributes COME ON I NEED MORE FOLLOWERS THE SONG WAS SING BY MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE …. -C**


End file.
